Love Card Series
by Sakura1203
Summary: Sakura have a strange dream about Clow Reed and a mysterious girl. And now, it's up to her to help Li Syaoran from the mysterious girl's revenge.
1. Default Chapter Title

**The Love Card Series [Prologue]**   
By Sakura1203 

**Authors notes: **Sakura have a strange dream about Clow Reed and a mysterious girl. And now, it's up to her to help Li Syaoran from the girl's vengeance. This is the first story I ever written, let alone submitted it online. So, please be kind and give me some feedback. Anyway, this is the first installment of the **_Love Card_** series, and I don't really know alot about Clow Reed or his past; so please bear with me if I misinterpreted something in this story. Enjoy =)****

**Disclaimer:** CCS is the sole property of CLAMP. I only own Akima. 

******************** 

Sakura Kinomoto was having a dream. A strange, yet pleasant dream where she was in a huge garden, standing under a cherry blossom tree. She was alone as far as she can tell. But she have a distinct feeling that she wasn't alone at all. 

*Where am I?* Sakura asked herself as she glanced around. *I don't recognize this place. I must be dreaming..* She looked beyond the garden and spotted a fountain. Its clear, crystal blue waters shimmering under the light of the fullmoon. Sakura don't know why, but she felt compel to go to where the fountain is; as if the music of the falling waters were calling her to come and admire its beauty from a closer point of view. 

Sakura started walking towards the fountain as if hypnotized by some unknown force. As she came closer, a white light started to shimmer, and an image of a girl appeared. She looked to be in her sixteen years. Long, straight red hair cascaded down her waist. She was sitting at the edge of the fountain. Her fingers delicately played with the water as she look down at her reflection. Sakura couldn't see the girl's face clearly. Her long hair was blocking it from Sakura's view like a thick, silky curtain. But despite the limitation of seeing the girl's face, Sakura sense an aura of sadness around her. Driven by curiousity and a kind, helpful heart, Sakura ventured closer to the unmoving figure. 

"Hello.." She reach out to lightly touch the girl's shoulder, but her hand just went straight through. *What the?* Sakura gasped outloud and back away from the figure "Who..What are you?" 

The girl didn't reply nor look up to acknowledge Sakura's presence. She merely continue to run her fingers along the water. 

Sakura just stared at her, unblinking. *What is going on here?* She sighed deeply *And where is Kero when I need him here..* 

"Have you've been waiting long, Akima-san?" A soft, masculine voice floated from Sakura's left side. 

*Huh?* Sakura turn quickly to the source of the voice, and her eyes settled on a boy walking towards them. But as he approach, Sakura gasped in shock as she recognizethe stranger. *Clow Reed?* As if reading her thoughts, he stop, glanced at her, and smiled for a brief second before heading towards the girl by the fountain. 

Sakura, shock at the acknowledgement, just look back without uttering a word, and watch as the younger version of Clow Reed approach the mysterious girl. 

The girl called Akima looked up at him. Her hair wasn't blocking her facial features anymore, and her face was finally revealed. She was beautiful. Her cat-like eyes dominated her face and made her look exotic somehow. 

"I'll wait for you forever if I have to.." She simply replied as she stare up at him, a look of pure adoration and love clearly written on her face. 

He smiled and sat next to her. "You know.." He gathered her in his arms, holding her thightly and securely against him. "..that's not necessary, Akima. I'll always be here with you no matter what happen." 

Sakura remained standing in front of them, watching the unfolding scenario without moving a single inch of muscle. She felt like she's watching a romantic movie, only this time it's not inside a television screen. 

A wave of silence envelop the couple by the fountain; and they just held each other for a few brief moments, before Clow Reed finally release the girl in his arms, took her hand, and stared deeply into her eyes "I love you, Akima. And that will never change." 

Akima frown and she suddenly removed her hand away from his. She stood up and turn her back away from him "So, you're still planning to go to China then? You're still planning to marry that girl" 

Clow Reed look down at his hands sadly, "I have to. I don't want to, but it's my..." 

"It's your duty!" Akima spat out as she turn around and glare angrily at him. "You don't really love me!" 

Clow Reed stood up, "How could you say that?" He moved towards her, his arms outstretch in a pleading manner, "Of course I love you, Akima. I'll always..." 

"Don't touch me!" Akima scowled at him, moving away, "Don't come near me. You're nothing but a liar." Tears started forming on her eyes. "You never really love me." She covered her face with her hands, sobbing. "She will never love you the same way as I love you." She looked up. "You will pay for this, Clow Reed" Her beautiful face streak with tears "You and your generation will pay for my broken heart." With one last sob, she disappeared. 

"Akima..." Clow Reed bent his head sadly. A tear slip down his face and fell to the ground. He sighed deeply and look up at Sakura, eyes full of sadness. 

Sakura still stood, unmoving. What just happen between Clow Reed and Akima affected her so much that her eyes also produced tears. 

"Sakura. Help him." Clow Reed reach out to her, "Help him before it's too late." 

Sakura frown "Help who?" 

"Help Li..." Clow Reed started to disappear, "Help Li..." With one last plead, he disappeared. 

Sakura scowled, "Li?" She look to the spot where Clow Reed was standing just a few seconds ago, "Why? What's going to happen? Tell me..." She yelled into the empty garden. 

"Help him, Sakura..." Clow Reed's voice still echoed around her, still pleading for her to help Li Syaoran. 

Sakura fell on her knees. She look down on the ground, somehow exhausted emotionally, "Tell me how...Tell me how to help Li...." She muttered. 

_*Ringggg...Ringggg...*_

Sakura suddenly glance up when she heard a ringing sound. The noise surrounded her and it grew louder. "Arghh..." She covered her ears, trying to block the terrible noise, "Make it stop!!! Please..." Without warning, her eyes rolled over and she was surrounded by darkness. 

**[Sakura's bedroom]**

_*Ringggg....Ringggg...*_****

Sakura moaned. 

_*Ringggg...Ringgg*_****

Sakura open her eyes and groan. Her left hand unconsciously tap her alarm clock to turn it off. She sat up suddenly and look around her bedroom. She sighed, "It was just a dream.." She muttered as she got up. She walked towards her closet where her school uniform is, "But, what does it all mean? And why does Clow Reed asked me to protect Li?" 

"Sakura? What are you muttering about? Hurry up, or you'll be late" Kero stop playing his video game and look at her. 

Sakura grab her uniform and turn around, facing the guardian beast of the clow seal, "Oh, it's nothing Kero. Just another unexplainable dream as always." She walk towards the door, "Anyway, I'll tell you all about it later, ok?See u." She open the door and walkout, leaving a bewildered Kero alone in the room. 

"Huh? I wonder what is that about?" Kero asked himself, "Oh, well. She said she'll tell me later. So," He turn back to his game, "let's continue with the game!!!" 

**~to be continued~**


	2. Default Chapter Title

**The Love Card Series [Chapters 1-5]**   
By Sakura1203   


**Author's notes:** This is the first 5 chapters of the_ 'Love Card' _series. Chapters 6-10 are almost done. I will submit them ASAP =)

**Disclaimer: **CCS is the property of CLAMP. Akima & Amika are my own creation. Please don't use them without my express permission.

*******************

**[Chapter 1]**

Sakura Kinomoto came down the stairs and headed straight to the kitchen to get some orange juice before going to school. As she approach the kitchen door, she heard familiar voices coming from within.

"How could you stuff your face with all these food and still keep the same weight is beyond me." Tori mused as he placed a new batch of blueberry pancakes on his companion's plate.

Julian smiled and proceeded to stuff his mouth with a generous amount of pancakes. He chewed his food, and tried to talk at the same time. "I..have..no..idea..either" He continued chewing and eating the rest of the pancakes on his plate as if there's no tomorrow. "Hey, by the way, do you have some more?"

Tori sighed deeply. A sweatdrop forming on top of his head. He was about to reply when Sakura came in. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Oh. Hi, Sakura." Julian greeted as he devour another pancake.

"Hey, twerp." Tori gestured to the table, "Better sit down and grab some pancakes before Julian eats all of them"

"Will you stop calling me twerp!" Sakura scowled up at her brother, "And Julian can have all of the pancakes. I'm not really hungry." She headed to the cupboard and took out an empty glass. She walked towards the refrigerator, opened the door, and grabbed a pitcher of orange juice.

"You? Not hungry?" Tori moved towards her and reach out to feel her forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"

Sakura frowned up at him; "Of course I'm okay, Tori." She poured some orange juice in the glass and returned the pitcher back on the fridge before closing the door. She took a drink, "Anyway, Madison and I are walking to school today." After drinking the rest of the orange juice, she headed to the sink to wash the glass clean; "She should be here any minute."

As if on cue, someone rang the doorbell.

"See. I told you." Sakura walked towards the kitchen door, ignoring Tori's frown "See u guys later."

"Bye, Sakura" Julian smiled and wave good-bye with his fork.

"Hey, Dad is working late tonight. It's your turn to make dinner. So, don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't" Sakura replied with a sigh before walking out of the kitchen. She grab her backpack from the bottom stairs where she had left them prior to entering the kitchen and headed straight for the front door to meet Madison.

"Hey, Sakura" Madison waved with a smile as soon as Sakura opened the door. "Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

They started walking towards the direction of their school.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Madison noticed that Sakura seemed to be preoccupied with something, "Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sakura replied as she glanced at her best friend "Oh, sorry Madison. I'm just thinking about this dream I have last night. It's really weird."

"Really? What do you mean by weird?"

Sakura look away and stared straight ahead, "Well, I dreamt of Clow Reed. You know, the one who made the Clow Cards."

"Didn't Kero told us about him before?"

"Yeah. But he didn't tell me anything about Akima." Sakura sighed.

"Akima? Who's Akima?"

"This girl who was also in my dream last night. I think she and Clow Reed are involved with each other. But she somehow went all vengeful when she found out that Clow Reed is getting married to someone else."

"Hmm…Sounds like one romantic movie with a twist, Sakura."

"Well, it sounds like it in the beginning. But..."

"But?" Madison asked curiously.

"But the ending is not so romantic, I'm afraid. The girl, Akima, somehow put a curse of revenge on Clow Reed and his descendants for her broken heart." Sakura sighed deeply, "Clow Reed asked me to help Li. But I don't know how I'm going to do that, and why."

"Why would Li need help? Is he in trouble or something, Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged "No idea yet. But I'll ask Kero about it later. Maybe he has some idea on what's going on."

"Maybe you should ask Li about it, now." Madison smiled as she pointed up ahead.

"Huh?" Sakura glance ahead and saw Li Syaoran and Meilin by the school's entrance gate. Meilin, as usual, have one of her arms hooked around Li, and Li is trying desperately to get away.

Li saw Sakura and Madison walking towards them, but his eyes settled directly on Sakura alone. "Oh. Hi."

Sakura smiled "Hi, Li."

Li can feel his face blushed. He shook his head slightly, willing himself not to be conspicuous of his hidden feelings for Sakura for the time being. _*No, not yet. Too crowded. I'll try to tell her later. *_

Meilin scowled at Sakura, "Come on, Li." She started to pull Li inside the school, "Or we're going to be late."

Li bent his head and sighed, _*Why me? *_

"You guys go ahead. Will follow..."

"Huh?" Li glance up at Sakura, raising his eyebrow in confusion _*Something's up. I can feel it. *_

"Li!" Meilin pulled at Li again, and this time Li conceded. As they walk inside the school, Li look back at Sakura, thinking.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell Li about your dream?" Madison asked confusingly.

Sakura shrugged "Because I still have to figure out how to tell him without him thinking that I'm crazy."

"Wow. I never knew you're worried about how Li thinks about you, Sakura?" Madison said with a glint on her eyes.

Sakura blushed, "Ahh...who's worried?" She smiled uneasily, waving her hand from side to side in denial, "No. Of course I'm not worried."

"If you say so, Sakura."

Just then the school bell rang.

_*Ringgg..Ringgg..Ringgg*_

"Well, come on." Madison grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her towards the school entrance.

"We better hurry. We don't want to be late for our math test, do we?"

Sakura gasped in shock. "Oh, no! I completely forgot about the math test."

Madison smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do just fine, Sakura. It's only an oral test."

"An oral math test?" Sakura look as if she's ready to turn around and ran in the opposite direction, away from the school, away from her dreaded math test. She sighed deeply and let Madison dragged her reluctantly inside the school _*That's it. I'm doomed*_

*******************

"Li?" Sakura turn around and look at the boy sitting quietly behind her.

Li was staring outside the window and was completely preoccupied with his daydream about a certain Clow mistress that he didn't hear Sakura call him by his name.

"Li? Are you all right?" Sakura asked as she shook him into some semblance.

"Huh?" Li blinked several times and look back at her. His cheeks suddenly turn red with embarrassment. "Umm…yeah." He cleared his throat and sat straight on his seat, "Just fine." He was about to ask Sakura what she wants when Ms. Mackenzie interrupted.

"Okay class. Please settle down. We have a new student joining us this semester." She moved to the door and opened it. "You can come in now." She held the door and a girl came in the classroom. "Class," She closed the door, "please welcome Amika to the class. Amika just moved here from Hong Kong."

"It's so nice to meet all of you." Amika smiled and bowed respectfully, "I'm sure I'm going love it here." She said as she glanced at where Sakura sat, an unusual glint forming on her eyes. Her eyes then settled on Li, "Yes. I'm pretty sure I will."

Sakura blinked, _*There's something wrong about that girl. Something not quite right somehow. I can feel it. *_ Her eyes followed Amika as she sat in front of Madison.

Amika sense a pair of emerald-colored eyes watching her. She turned her head slightly around and looked at Sakura in her peripheral vision. _*So, the cherry blossom is watching me, is it? We'll, she needs to do more than that to stop me. *_ She gave Sakura an evil smirk before turning back around.

*Huh? * Sakura blinked once more, _*Definitely something wrong. *_

*******************

**[Chapter 2]**

"Something's weird about that new girl, Madison." Sakura Kinomoto muttered as she and her best friend walked out of the school's main building with their lunches in tow, heading to the usual spot where they always eat during their lunch break. "I mean did you notice the odd looks she gave me during class earlier? She's even worst than Meilin."

Madison nodded, "I also noticed the way she look at Li." She smiled slightly, "You know, Sakura…you should hurry up and tell Li how you feel before that other girl beat you to it."

Sakura blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about, Madison."

Madison continued to smile at her, "Oh, come on, Sakura. It doesn't take to be a genius to know that you like Li Syaoran. Even Meilin can tell. Why do you think she always pick a fight with you?"

Sakura sighed in defeat and bowed her head, turning even redder, "Is it that obvious?" She glanced up at Madison.

"Why won't you just tell him, Sakura?" Madison sat down on the lawn when they finally reach their destination, "I bet he feels the same way too." She opened her lunch box, took out a dishcloth and laid it down on the ground in front of her before taking out her food, "Here, Sakura." She offered Sakura a box filled with sweet, rice cakes; "I brought this for you."

"Thanks, Madison." Sakura took the offered treats with a smile, "I bet Li would love to have some of these right now." She grabbed one and took a bite, chewing happily.

"Really?" Madison quirked an eyebrow, "And how do you know Li liked rice cakes, Sakura?"

Sakura almost choke. She didn't even realized that she blurted out that particular secret until it's too late. She coughed, "Well…I…I…" She sighed, blushing, "I…have lunch with him before and he told me."

"You have lunch with him before?" Madison smiled, acting surprise; "I didn't know that." She took a bite of her chicken sandwich.

Sakura nodded slowly, cheeks turning even redder. She cleared her throat and took a bite of her rice cake; "It's no big deal, Madison. You were absent that day, I think. Li was hiding from Meilin as usual. I bumped into him and he asked me if he can join me for lunch."

Madison took a sip of her grape juice, "That's nice, Sakura. Maybe we should invite Li to join us for lunch from now on." She smiled teasingly.

Sakura looked at the rice cake she held on her hand, _*That would be nice. * _She thought to herself, feeling the blush on her cheeks increased, _*That is if I have the courage to do so. *_ She sighed.

"Hmm…looks like trouble is coming this way, Sakura." Madison pointed behind her.

"Huh?" Sakura turn around and gasped as she saw Meilin charging towards them, an angry looked etch on her face. "Umm…Hi, Meilin." Sakura greeted as she approaches, "What's going on?"

"All right, Sakura! Where did you hide Li?" Meilin asked heatedly as she pointed an accusing finger at her, "I know you're hiding him somewhere. Now, where is he?"

Sakura shrugged, "Umm…I have no idea where he is."

"Don't give me that! I know you're lying. Now, tell me where he is?"

Sakura gulped, "Ah, I'm not lying, Meilin. Honest. Maybe he just want to be alone, or something."

Meilin crossed her arms around her, glaring down at Sakura, "Hmph…why would Li rather be alone, when he can be with me…"

"Maybe because your personality stinks." Madison whispered, winking at Sakura.

Sakura smiled uneasily, a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"What was that?" Meilin asked, glaring at Madison.

Sakura quickly waved her hand in negation, "Umm…nothing. She said maybe he went to the soccer field to play with the other guys or something."

Meilin scowled at both of them, "Hmph…" She turned her back on Sakura and Madison and exclaimed, "Fine! But if he's not at the soccer field, I'll be back, Kinomoto." Then, without saying another word, she started running towards the direction of the soccer field.

Sakura looked at her as she sped away. She sighed; "I can hardly wait." She glance at Madison, "I think we better finish our lunch and get back to class, Madison."

"Why? Are you afraid of Meilin, Sakura?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, and then sighed deeply, "I just don't feel like debating with her today. I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Really? Does it include someone we know?" Madison teased.

Sakura blush bright red. She has a pretty good idea just who Madison meant. She had to be honest though, she does secretly think of Li more often than she should have these days. It seems that the more time they spent together battling Clow cards, the more her feelings for him grew. Sakura just hope that when she finally find the courage to tell Li how she feels, that he will like her back too. It would make things a lot less complicated.   
She sighed and shook her head, "Well, I'm actually referring to that weird dream I had last night. You know the one about Clow Reed and that mysterious girl."

"Are you going to tell Li about it?"

"I suppose I have to since it looks like he's somehow involve in it." Sakura took one of the two rice cakes left, and bit on it, "I'll talk him later after school." She was about to take another bite of her food when she suddenly felt that someone was watching her. She froze and looked up to survey the vast, school lawn.

Madison looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I'm not sure. I have a strange feeling that we're being watch."

"Huh?" Madison looked around her; "I don't see anyone. Is it a Clow card?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't sense any Clow card around. But I just have this awful feeling…"

"It's probably just your imagination, Sakura." Madison assured her, "Too many rice cakes, perhaps?" She smiled, trying to lighten things a bit.

Sakura sighed and look at her with a smile; "Maybe you're right." She placed the rice cake back on its container; "I'll save these for later. Perhaps Kero would like some."

"Well, knowing Kero, he probably will." Madison glanced down at her wristwatch, "I think you're right, Sakura. We better get back in. It's almost time for our next class." She placed what's left of her food inside her lunch box, and got up, waiting for Sakura to join her.

Sakura stuffed her leftovers inside her lunch bag before joining Madison.

The two walked back to class; unbeknown to them that someone was indeed watching. A figure of a girl in her sixteen years sat on the highest branch of the gigantic cherry tree that stood on the same spot where Sakura and Madison had eaten their lunch a few moments ago. Her cat-like, green eyes were filled with hatred and anger as she glared down at them, following the two girl's movement as they hurriedly went inside the building, "Soon…very soon, my revenge will be carried out, and the descendants of Clow Reed will pay for my pain. Her eyes radiated an evil glint, "And not even the Clow mistress can stop me…No one can."

_*Donggg…Donggg…Donggg*_

Akima glared at the direction of the clock tower. "Hmm…time to play once more." She smirked and glanced down below. Seeing no student around the premises, she floated down the ground, landing with ease. All of a sudden, her eyes and a pendant she wore around her neck glowed simultaneously; and a bright, white light envelops her body for a few seconds before it slowly dissipated. The figure of Amika appeared, replacing the previous form of Akima. "Yesss…time to play once more." She laughed as she started walking towards the school's main building.

Just a few feet away, Meilin came out from behind a tree she was hiding from. After she didn't have any luck finding Li at the soccer field, she decided to take a look around before the next class starts; and ended up back at the same spot where Sakura and Madison were eating their lunch. But both of the girls were already gone. She was about to leave too, when she heard a soft, whispering voice coming from the top of the giant cherry tree. Curious, she decided to hide and see what's going on.

"I knew there's something evil about that girl." She whispered and started to run towards the school, "I have to tell Li about this."

********************

**[Chapter 3]**

"What are you taking about, Meilin?" Li asked as he walked out of the school's main building, followed closely by an extremely irritated Meilin, "I didn't even notice she was flirting. And even if I did, I couldn't care less."

Meilin growled in anger, clenching her right fist, "That evil girl knew exactly what she was doing. Arghh…when I get my hands on her…I'll wipe that smirked off her face."   
Li sighed and bowed his head, _*Why me? *_ He looked up and started walking towards the school's entrance gate. "Anyway, Meilin, what's this important discovery you're talking about earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. It's about that evil flirt, Amika."

Li stopped walking and quirked an eyebrow at her, "What about her?"

"She's evil, Li! Evil! With a capital E!" Meilin exclaimed.

"So I've heard." Li sighed deeply. He looked at her with a frown, "Meilin, I thought you said it's something important?"

"It is important." Meilin said as she nodded. She told Li what she saw at the school ground after lunch break. "She's not what she seems, Li."

"Hmm…I don't think she's a Clow card; or Sakura and I would have sense it from the very beginning." Li muttered, thinking deeply, "It's probably just you're imagination…"

"Li! Meilin! Over here!" A familiar voice yelled from the entrance gate.

Li looked up and saw Sakura standing with Madison, waving at them. He blushed, and his heart-started beating a little faster as Meilin grabbed his left arm and dragged him towards them.

"Hi, guys!" Sakura smiled. She looked at Li, "Umm…Li? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She pointed at the corner, "Alone"

Li's face turn even redder, "Umm…you want to talk to me…" He gulped, "alone?"

Sakura nodded shyly, blushing.

Meilin glared at Sakura, "What's so damn important that you need to be alone anyway?" She hooked her arm around Li's; "Li and I have a far more important thing to discuss right now, right Li?"

"Not now, Meilin!" Li exclaimed, looking down at her irritably.

"What do you mean by more important?" Madison asked.

Meilin smirked, "Well, unlike Ms. Cardcaptor over here," She pointed at Sakura, "I don't have to be so secretive about it."

Sakura sweatdrop, "Ahh…Isn't that what you're doing, Meilin."

"Hmph…This one doesn't concern you, Kinomoto."

"Meilin!" Li gave her a glare, "I think it's safe to tell Sakura about it too."

"About what?"

Before Meilin can respond, Li interrupted her, "Meilin thinks that the new girl, Amika, isn't what she appeared to be."

"And she's evil. Literally!" Meilin added.

"What else is new?" Madison muttered.

Meilin shot Madison an annoyed look.

Li sighed, shaking his head.

Sakura sweatdrop, "Umm…what do you mean she isn't what she appeared to be?"

"What I mean is," Meilin answered, "that I saw her earlier after lunch time at the same place where you were eating lunch. She was a completely different person before she changed into Amika."

"Hmm…" Sakura muttered, thinking, "I knew there's something odd about her. "

"So, is she a Clow card then?" Madison asked, looking at Sakura and Li.

Li shook his head, "No. I didn't sense any magic coming from her."

"Neither did I." Sakura added, "No. She's something entirely different." Sakura frown, thinking. She gasped as she thought of something, "Meilin? What does she look like, before the change happen?"

"What does she look like?" Meilin thought about it for a minute, "Hmm…let's see now…well, she look like she's about 15 or 16. Long red hair, and eyes that look like a cat."

"Like a cat?" Madison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Are you deaf, or something?" Meilin exclaimed annoyingly.

Li gave Meilin a warning glare and nudge her on the side, "Meilin!"

"What?" Meilin asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

Li sighed. He looked at Sakura, who have become quiet all of a sudden, "Are you okay, Sakura?" He asked worriedly.

Sakura glanced up, "Oh, sorry." She nodded, "Yeah, I'm all right." She looked at Meilin, "Meilin, are you sure her eyes are like a cat?"

Meilin sigh exasperatedly, "For the last time, how many times do I have to say it. Yes! She has eyes like a cat. And they also glowed by the way."

"Glowed?" Li asked in shock.

Meilin nodded, "Oh, yeah. Like a pair of headlights in a foggy night. But more scarier."

Sakura frown, "Hmm…if that's true, then the mysterious person from my dream is none other than Amika."

Li looked at her, "Dream? What dream?" He asked, a curious looked etched on his face.

"Well, that's what I'm planning to talk to you about. I have a dream last night. It was sort of strange." Sakura said as she started to relate the dream she had the night before to her friends.

"So, are you saying that Clow Reed is somehow involve with Amika?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah. It looks that way." Sakura shook her head, "But in my dream, Clow Reed didn't call her Amika. He calls her Akima."

"Well, whatever her name is, it seems like they're the same person." Li exclaimed, "I think the important question we have to ask ourselves right now is…what is she doing here? And why?"

Meilin and Madison nodded in agreement.

"Umm…I think I might know why she's here, you guys." Sakura blurted out.

Li, Meilin, and Madison gave Sakura a confused look.

Sakura sighed, "I think she's after Li."

*******************

**[Chapter 4]**

"What do you mean she's after my Li?" Meilin asked heatedly as she grabbed hold of Sakura's uniform blouse.

"Meilin! What is wrong with you today?" Li grabbed Meilin and try to move her away from Sakura.

Meilin release Sakura reluctantly. She straightens up and glared at her, "Well, if she just tell us everything she knows instead of being so mysterious, we could have go after Amika or Akima or whatever her name is, defeat her, and then go home and have dinner right now."

"Ahh!" Sakura cried out suddenly. She grabbed Madison's hand and check her wristwatch, "Oh, no! It's almost 4:00. I'm in charge of making dinner tonight." She sighed, "I still have to buy the supplies at the store."

She turns around and was about to leave when Li grabbed her hand to stop her, "Sakura?"

Sakura blush bright red. She turns around to look back at Li, "Umm…yeah, Li?"

Li looked at her seriously; "I'll go with you." He moved closer to her, "You still have to tell me why Amika, or Akima is after me, remember?"

Sakura look him in the eyes, nodding slowly; "Okay."

Li smiled down at her.

As they started to leave, Meilin called out, "Li! What about me?"

Li turned back to Meilin, "I think you can walk home by yourself today, Meilin." He waved goodbye to her and Madison before leaving with Sakura.

"Hmph!" Meilin scowled and muttered grumpily, "But I don't want to walk alone."

"I'll walk with you." Madison smiled at her.

Meilin glared at the other girl. She sighed, seeing no other options, "Might as well." She waved to her, "Come on, then. Let's go."

The two girls left the school property, and started heading for home. When they were out of sight, a bright light shimmered near the entrance gate and Akima appeared. Her eyes were cold, full of spite, "So, they found out about me." She smirked, "No matter! Soon, I will have my vengeance, and the last descendant of Clow Reed would be no more." She laughed before she disappeared into nothingness.

*******************

**[Chapter 5]**

"So, you're saying that the reason she's after me is because I'm a descendant of Clow Reed?" Li stared down at Sakura in bewilderment as they walked along Kumenito Park, heading to the local grocery store.

Sakura nodded, "Well, that's what I think." She sighed, "She wants revenge, Li. She got hurt…here." She pointed at her heart, "And I'm afraid she won't stop until she got her revenge. And…umm…there's something else."

Li quirked an eyebrow, "There's more?"

She nodded, "In my dream, Clow Reed asked me to help you, and to…" She blushed and look down on the ground, "protect you."

Li turn to her in shock. He didn't expect that the object of his affection would have to protect him from danger. Risk her life for him so to speak. It sounded awfully romantic, but also dangerous; and he won't allow Sakura to endanger her life for him. He cared about her too much to let her do that. He stopped walking and look down on the ground, "Sakura?"

Sakura stopped walking and look at him, "Huh?"

"I don't want you risking your life for me." He glanced up and stared at her, "This is obviously my fight, Sakura. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"But, Li…" Sakura moved towards him, "we're friends, aren't we?" She laid a hand on his shoulder, looking at him, green eyes full of hidden love and compassion, "Besides, I want to help you. Because I…"

"No, Sakura!" Li turn away angrily, "Like I said I don't want you getting hurt." He bowed his head and clenched his fists in frustration, "If something happen…if something happen to you I will never forgive myself."

Sakura slowly approach him and laid her hand on his shoulder, "Li?" She turned him around and wrapped her arms around him.

Li froze at the sudden contact, "Sa…Sakura?" His cheeks turn red and he can hear his heart beating loudly, like the thumping rhythm of a soft drum. He sighed and shyly returned the warm, comforting embrace, *It felt good to finally hold you, Sakura. * He thought to himself. He sighed again and buried his face on her auburn hair, sniffing her flowery scent. She smelled like the delicate, cherry blossom flowers that bear her name.

Sakura smiled when he felt Li returned her embrace. In his arms, her heart felt happy, giddy, and content all at the same time.

Time seem to stop around them both, and after it seems like forever, though, Li finally release Sakura and stared warmly at her, cheeks turning red. He felt like he's drowning as he looked straight at those emerald-colored eyes. *It's now or never. * He told himself as he cleared his throat nervously, "Umm…Sakura, there's something I have to tell you."

Sakura blink, "Yes?" Her heart started beating nervously as she anticipated what he's about to say to her.

"I…I…" He sighed deeply, _*Hurry up and tell her already! * _ He scolded himself. He gulped, "I…I lov…."

"Sakura!" Kero screamed as he flew towards them in top speed. He screeches to a halt in front of her.

Li and Sakura both groaned in unison.

Sakura sighed and look at the Guardian Beast of the Clow Seal, "Oh, hi, Kero. What are you doing here anyway?"

Li glared at the small winged creature hovering in front of them, "Yeah. Don't you have to play your video games or something?"

Kero glared back at him, "What did you say, Chinese brat?"

Li clenched his teeth; "You heard what I said, you stuffed animal."

Kero moved closer to him, clearly challenging the human, "What did you call me, kid?"

"I called you a stuffed animal. Got a problem with that?" Li smirked at him.

Sakura sighed, a sweatdrop forming on her head as Li and Kero looks ready to slug each other's lights out. She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention, "Hey, guys. I think we better go and get those food supplies before it gets dark."

Kero perked up at the word 'food.' He flew away from Li and headed for Sakura, "What are we waiting for? Let's go and get us some chow."

Sakura smiled and waved a hand at Li, "Come on, Li. We can continue our conversation on the way to the store."

Kero lean towards Sakura and whispered to her ear, "What does the brat need to tell you anyway?"

"I heard that, stuffed animal." Li glared at Kero, "And it's none of you business."

Kero clench his teeth and was about to charge towards Li when Sakura held him back, "You two stop it, or I'm leaving for home."

"What? What about my food?" Kero asked in surprise.

"You behave and I'll get you some." Sakura answered, "I'll probably even buy you some cake."

"Cake!" Kero yelled excitedly, "Okay, I'll behave. I promised. Just get me some cake…"

Sakura shook her head and walked to Li, "And that goes for you too, Li Syaoran." She smiled and grabbed his hand shyly. She leaned close and whispered, "Just tell me when you're ready, and I'll do the same."

Li looked at her curiously, "You have something to tell me too."

Sakura moved away from him slightly and nodded, blushing; "And I'm not talking about the dream." She let go of his hand.

"What dream?" Kero interrupted.

Sakura looked up at him, "I'll tell you about it while we walk to the store." She glanced back at Li and for a moment they just stared at each other. Time seem to stop, and for a moment, there's only the two of them standing there, looking at each other's eyes.

But as fast as the spell was cast, it was broken in a heartbeat as Sakura felt someone tagging at her right sleeve. She blinked, breaking the spell that enveloped Li and her. She looked down and saw Kero looking at her curiously. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She glanced back at Li for a few heart-wrenching moments before turning away, heading towards the direction of the grocery store.

Li stared at her as she walked away, slightly confuse at what just happened between them. She's not usually that forward around him, and neither does he. It felt like someone just cast a love spell or something. But that's absurd. No one has to cast a love spell for him to feel what he already felt for Sakura. But still…

He frowned, but then it quickly turned into a smile as he remembered the warmth he seen and felt in those emerald-colored eyes. He sighed and whispered with a blush on his cheeks the words he wanted desperately to tell Sakura before they've been so rudely interrupted, "I love you, Sakura Kinomoto. I'll always will. And maybe someday I'll be able to tell you that."

"Come on, Li!" Sakura yelled as she stood at the far distance, waiting patiently for him to join her and Kero.

He gave a heart-felt sighed as he saw how beautiful she looked against the backdrop of the setting sun. He started heading towards them. But as he approach, however, a shimmering light appeared in front of him.

"Huh?" Li gasped and moved back.

Sakura and Kero saw the glowing light appeared in front of Li. They started running towards him.

"Li!" Sakura called as she ran as fast as she could. But as she neared, the glowing light disappeared and in its place, a figure of a girl appeared. She was glowing, almost ghost-like in appearance.

Sakura suddenly stop to a halt as soon as the figure appeared.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kero asked as his eyes riveted to the figure a few meters away from them. There's something oddly familiar about the figure, but he can't seem to recall at the moment.

Sakura shook her head; "It's that girl from my dreams, Kero. It's Akima."

Kero gasped as he heard what Sakura called the mysterious girl. He had heard that name somewhere before…but where?

Akima turned her head and glare at Sakura. Her face suddenly changes to Amika's, "Hello, Clow mistress." She smiled evilly at her before her face changes back again to her original features.

Sakura stood her guard, glancing at Li to make sure he's all right. She looked back at Akima, "What do you want?"

Before Akima can answer, Kero cried out, "Ah-ha! Now I remember." He flew closer to the glowing figure and Li.

"Kero!" Sakura yelled as she moved and stood next to him and Li. She glance at Li, "Are you okay, Li?"

Li nodded, "Yeah. I'm all right."

Kero glared at Akima, "Akima!" He screamed, "I should have known it was you."

Akima smirked, "Kerberus! It's been a long time."

"Too long." Kero answered.

Sakura looked confuse. How did Kero know Akima?

Akima notice her reaction, "What's the matter, Clow mistress? Don't know how the Guardian Beast of the Seal knows someone like me?"

Sakura blinked, but didn't reply.

"Well…I think I'll let him tell you that himself. Let's just say we're old acquaintances…and I mean old…"

Kero growled, "Whatever, Akima!" He spat, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Akima smirked, "That is for me to know; and for you and the Clow mistress to find out, Kerberus." She turn to look at Li, "Now, my little wolf. You will come with me…" She raised her left hand towards him, "There's no way you can resist me, my dearest Li. So, don't even try it…" She slowly advanced towards him.

Li grabbed Sakura and jump a foot behind them. He released her and called out his power, "Force know my plight! Release the light!" A bright light glowed in front of him and his sword suddenly appeared. He grabbed it and quickly cast a spell, "Force know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!" Blasts of lightning erupted above Akima and strike her.

Li, Sakura, and Kero gasped, as the lightning bounce off Akima.

"She have grown stronger, Sakura!" Kero cried out.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him confusingly, "What do you mean, Kero?"

Akima laughed, "What he means is…you have to do better than that." She raised her left hand and a beam of light shot out. The light turn into a swirling ball and hovered in front of her, "Now, it's my turn." The pendant on her neck glowed and the ball of light shot out a thick beam of light, heading straight to Li, Sakura, and Kero.

"Ahhh!" A screamed erupted from the three as they jump to their right, barely avoiding the attack. They all ended up sprawled together on the ground. Li and Sakura wrapped in each other's arms, while Kero lay on their side.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Li asked as he glanced down at her, cheeks slightly reddening.

"Hmm…" She moaned and opened her eyes to look at him, "Yeah. I'm okay." She gasped, "What about Kero?"

Li smiled, "Good." He looked at the Guardian Beast of the Seal, who was already floating above them and glaring at Akima, ready to charge and wipe that smirk off her face, "I don't know about Akima, but I think Kero would be okay." He stood up and offered his hand to Sakura to help her up.

Sakura reach out to grab his offered hand. As soon as she has straighten up, she looked at Akima.

Akima grinned, readying for another attack.

"Sakura! Try your wand!" Li cried out.

Sakura nodded and started to recite the spell that would call upon the power of the Clow, "Oh, key of Clow. Power of light. Power of magic. Surrender the wand. The force ignites. Release!" Suddenly, the small Clow key increase in length, forming into a magic wand. Sakura grab the wand with her right hand. Then she quickly took out one of her most powerful cards, "Wind card…" She threw the card in the air, twirl the wand on her hand, and hit the card, "Release and dispel! Wind!" A form of a maiden floated out of the wind card and headed towards Akima.

As it neared her, Akima's eyes and the pendant around her neck glowed simultaneously. The bright light on the pendant increase in strength. Then without warning, it strikes the approaching Clow card. It fell on the ground, unmoving.

Sakura, Li, and Kero all gaped in shocked.

Akima looked down at the wind card almost in pity. She knelt down and look up at Sakura, a grinned forming on her lips, "Now, watch this, Clow mistress. You're not the only one who can control the Clow cards." She place her left hand above the fallen wind maiden, "Return to your confinement, my sister…" She said, her eyes riveted on Sakura. She grinned and stood up. The wind card beside her feet started to swirl into a smoke-like entity and headed straight to its Clow card.

"How did she do that?" Sakura asked, a very confuse look etched on her face.

"Yeah. And how come she calls the wind card her sister?" Li added, quirking an eyebrow, "I'm quite sure she's not a Clow card."

"Neither do I." Sakura muttered, "I don't sense anything from her."

Kero hovered beside Sakura, "There's more to her than meets the eye, Sakura."

Sakura glance at him, "Now you tell me. How do we stop her then?"

"You don't!" Akima spat. She grinned, "And as for my powers, that's my secret, Clow mistress. Now…" She turn her attention back to Li, "stop these silly games and come with me…NOW!" Her cat-like eyes and her pendant glowed again. The light in the pendant shot out, striking Li straight to the heart. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground with a soft thump.

"Li!" Sakura yelled. She was about to run to him when Akima's voice stops her.

"I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you, Clow mistress, or your precious Li will suffer greatly." Akima warned. Her eyes glowed, and suddenly both Sakura and Kero were rooted to where they stood, unable to move.

"What's going on?" Sakura exclaimed as she struggled to get free, "I can't move."

"I'm stuck too." Kero added.

"That's the idea." Akima mused. He looked back at Li's lifeless form, "Now…" She walked towards him and knelt beside him, "will be leaving," She look up at Sakura, "Clow mistress…" She smiled and gathered Li in her arms, holding him tightly. Her eyes glowed again and a ball of light engulfs them. It lifted them a foot above the ground, "I'll see you again, Clow mistress. I'm sure of it." She grinned evilly, "Oh, and don't worry. I'll take good care of your precious Li for you." The ball of light floated higher and higher; then suddenly it flew towards the north and vanished without a trace.

As soon as it did, however, the invincible barrier holding Sakura and Kero disappeared and once more they were able to move.

Sakura glanced up at the same direction where Li and Akima flew and cried out after them, "Li!!!" She bowed her head in dismay and a tear fell down her cheek, "Li…" She whispered. She looked up, clenching her hands angrily.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turn around and saw Kero hovering above the spot where Li have fallen after he was shot. She walked towards him and looked solemnly on the ground. Then she knelt, "There's no blood…" She muttered as she lightly touched the cool, green grass. She glance up at Kero, "There's no blood on the ground, Kero."

Kero nodded, "I thought so." He sighed, "It looks like Akima doesn't want to destroy him…not yet anyway." Kero glanced at where Sakura is. He approached her, "Sakura?"

A tear slowly slid down her cheek; "This is all my fault, Kero. I'm supposed to protect him from her. Clow Reed asked me, and now I failed." She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Kero floated close to her and landed on her shoulder, "Sakura…this is not your fault. There's no way you could have sense that she was coming. Even Li couldn't."

Sakura sniffed as her eyes settled on Li's sword. It's sharp, shiny blade gleaming under the streetlight. She moved towards it and ran her fingers along the length of the blade. Then she grabbed the sword and stood up. She started walking away, heading to the direction of her house.

Kero flew towards her, "Sakura? Where are you going?"

Sakura didn't stop walking. She looked at Kero, "To organize a search party."

**~To be continued~**


	3. Default Chapter Title

**The Love Card Series [Chapters 6-8]**   
By Sakura1203 

* * *

  
**Author's notes:** This is the last chapters of the _'Love Card'_ series. Sorry it took me awhile to submit this one, but my spring classes just started. Anyway, the epilogue part is in the works right now. So, just check _Fanfiction.net_ for it =)   
**Disclaimer: **CCS is the property of CLAMP. Akima & Amika are my own creation. Please don't use them without my express permission.   


* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**[Chapter 6]**

Sakura Kinomoto rushed up the stairs, heading to her bedroom as fast as she can. 

Kero followed behind her, "Sakura? Will you wait up!" 

Sakura ignored him. She placed Li's sword on top of her bed as soon as she entered her room and headed straight to the telephone. 

Kero sighed as he flew to the bed and sat on top it, "You know, Sakura? I don't think Li is in any danger at the moment. I mean, if Akima wants him dead, she would have killed him already instead of taking him with her." Kero frowned, thinking, "No. She's planning to use the brat for something…but what?" 

Sakura glanced at the Guardian Beast of the Seal, holding the phone receiver on her hand, "The more reason we need to get Li back at all cost, Kero." She put the phone near her ear, "That's why I'm calling for reinforcements, right now." She dialed Madison's phone number. Three rings later, Madison's cheerful voice came on the other line. 

"Moshi-moshi." 

"Madison? Can you come to my house right now?" Sakura sat down on a chair by her study desk. 

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Madison asked worriedly. 

"Madison, Li got kidnapped by Akima." Sakura explained. 

"Kidnapped?" 

"Yes, kidnapped. Get here as fast as you can, okay? We got some work to do." 

"All right, Sakura. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Thanks, Madison. Bye." 

"See you later." Madison hanged up the phone on the other line. 

Sakura started dialing Meilin's number next. She doesn't really want to call her. But Meilin still deserved to know what happened to Li even though Sakura knew that Meilin would be extremely angry with her. But even if that is the case, Meilin still might be able to assist them in getting Li back. 

One ring…two ring… 

"Hello." Meilin greeted on the other line, "If you're selling something, I don't want it." 

Sakura sweatdrop. She cleared her throat, "Umm…Meilin, this is Sakura." 

"Oh. So, what do you want, Kinomoto? Li's not here." Meilin exclaimed on the other line, a tone of irritation forming on her voice. 

"Umm…I know Li's not there. You see, Meilin." Sakura sighed, "Li's been…I mean he's been…" 

"Well, spit it out already, Kinomoto! What about Li?" 

"Well," Sakura sighed again, "Li's been kidnapped, Meilin." There was silence over the other line for a minute; then Meilin started screaming. 

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN LI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?" 

Sakura moved the phone away from her ear as Meilin started an onslaught of questions about Li's whereabouts. 

"You better tell me what happen, or you'll be very sorry." Meilin demanded. 

"I wish I knew where he is." Sakura heaved a deep sighed, "Meilin, I'll tell you everything when you get here, okay?" 

"Fine! I'll be there. You just make sure you have some good explanations, Kinomoto." Meilin warned and hanged up the phone. 

Sakura placed the phone back on its receiver. She stood up and turned to Kero, "All right, Kero. I have the feeling you know what's going on here. So, start explaining how you know Akima." 

Kero sighed, crossing his arms around him; "Akima is no ordinary enemy, Sakura. She might look naïve and young. But she's really none of those things." 

"I already know that, Kero. Just tell me what I don't." 

Kero sighed, "Akima…is a Clow card, Sakura." 

Sakura's emerald colored eyes widen, a mixed of confusion and surprise etched on her face, "A Clow card??? How is that possible??? Li and I didn't feel anything from her." 

"Well, that's a long story." Kero replied casually. 

"Kero! Enough with the suspense and just tell me everything you know. I mean it." Sakura warned as she crossed her arms around her, a trace of annoyance forming on her voice. 

"Okay-okay." Kero sighed, "Akima is a Clow card. But she was not always a Clow card, Sakura. She was human before. Well, a long time ago, actually. Anyway, she came from a family of powerful magicians. Just like Clow Reed. When she was 13 or 14, she was sent by her family to train and study magic with a son of a another family of magicians." 

"She studied with Clow Reed?" Sakura asked. "So, that's how they met." 

Kero nodded, "Yeah. They fell in loved. They wanted to get married. But it's not possible because Clow Reed's family already arranged a marriage for him to a daughter of a family of magicians in China." 

"Let me guess? The girl is from Li's Clan, right?" Sakura asked as she sat crossed-leg on the carpeted floor, facing Kero. 

Kero nodded, "Right. I'm not really sure, but I think her name is Shen-jien. Anyway, Akima got angry with Clow Reed because of it. She left the same night Clow Reed told her about the engagement, vowing to get her revenge for being rejected." 

_*Ding-Dong…. Ding-Dong*_

Sakura looked up when she heard the doorbell rang, "That must be Madison and Meilin." She stood up; "I'll be back, Kero." She stepped out of her room and headed downstairs to open the door. 

"Hey, Sakura." Madison greeted. 

"Come in, Madison." Sakura step back to let her best friend inside. 

Madison went in with a smile. 

Sakura was about to close the front door when a hand suddenly stops it. 

Sakura opened the door and saw Meilin outside, gasping for breath. 

"All right, Kinomoto." Meilin glared at her, "I'm here. Now, start talking." 

"I think we should all go upstairs to my room. Kero is explaining to me about Akima." 

Meilin sighed, "Fine! Lets go then." Meilin slammed the door and dragged both Sakura and Madison upstairs, heading to Sakura's room. 

As soon as they enter the bedroom, Meilin released Sakura and Madison, and charged towards Kero, grabbing him, "All right, you stuffed animal, tell me everything you know." 

Kero glared at Meilin, "Put me down, or find your own information somewhere else, little girl." He threatened. 

Meilin glared back at him and reluctantly conceded, "Oh, all right!" She placed Kero back on the bed, "Now…start talking." She crossed her arms around her, waiting. 

Kero sighed, bowing his head, "Well, to summarize what I was telling Sakura earlier. Clow Reed and Akima had a relationship. They wanted to get married. But they couldn't since Clow Reed is engaged to marry someone else. Before Akima left, she vowed that she will have her revenged someday on Clow Reed's descendants." 

Madison raised an eyebrow, "But why does Akima wants revenged on Clow Reed's descendants?" 

"And why did she took my Li?" Meilin added angrily. 

Kero looked up at the three girls in the room, "Because the girl that Clow Reed is engaged too is from the Li clan, and that basically make Li Syaoran Clow Reed's descendant." He bowed his head, "I guess Akima still loved Clow Reed despite being rejected by him; and since she still loved him, she can't hurt him. That's why she decided to take her vengeance on the one who destroyed her happiness with him, and that's Li's great-great-great-grandmother." 

Sakura sat on the bed beside Kero, "Are you saying Akima went after Shen-jien?" 

Meilin quirked an eyebrow, "Who the heck is Shen-jien?" 

Sakura looked up at her; "Shen-jien is the girl Clow Reed's engaged too." She glanced at Kero, "So, what happened next, Kero?" 

Kero looked up at Sakura; "As I was saying, Akima left after the argument with Clow Reed. She disappeared. No one knows where exactly she went; even Clow Reed doesn't know. Apparently he has given up looking for Akima after his searches came out empty. Afterwards, he ended up going to China to marry Shen-jien. That union produced 3 children. After 10 years, Akima suddenly showed up at China. From what I heard, Clow Reed wasn't at home at the time, and Akima decided to dispose of Shen-jien. She wounded her greatly and was about to finish her off when Clow Reed barged in. Akima and Clow Reed fought and eventually Akima was defeated. Clow Reed, who still has some feelings for Akima, couldn't kill her. So, he sealed her in one of the Clow cards, and eventually named it the Love Card." 

"Why would Clow Reed named a card where he imprisoned Akima with, the Love Card, Kero?" Madison asked curiously. 

"Well, I'm not really sure." Kero answered, shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe because he was once in love with her, or something. I don't really know." 

"Wait a minute here!" Meilin placed her hands on her waist, and glanced at Sakura, then back at Kero, "Are you saying Akima is a Clow card? How is that possible? Li and Ms. Card Captor over here, " She pointed at Sakura, "said that they didn't sense anything from her." 

Sakura glanced at Kero; "Meilin might have a point here, Kero. Li and I didn't sense anything from Akima. If she is a Clow card like you said she is, shouldn't we able to feel her presence?" 

Kero sighed, "Like I said, Sakura, Akima is no ordinary enemy; and she's no ordinary Clow card either. I think the reason you and that Chinese brat didn't sense her is because of that pendant she wore around her neck. I think Clow Reed gave it to her the first time they met; and its infused with both his and Akima's power. Because it's both their powers that fuel the necklace and Akima is wearing it when she was released from the card, you won't be able to sense her. No Card captors of the Clow card can." Kero frowned, thinking, "Come to think of it, I believed Clow Reed has a similar pendant too." 

The three girls in the room just looked at Kero, confusion etched on their faces. 

Kero bowed his head with a sighed, "I'm sensing you three don't understand me, right?" Kero looked up. 

"Who released her?" Sakura asked. 

"You did!" Kero replied casually. 

Sakura gasped, "Huh? What do you mean, I did? I didn't release her." 

Kero sighed, "Yes you did, Sakura. Remember when you accidentally released all the cards. The love card, Akima, must be one of them." 

"Oh." Sakura muttered, "Sorry." 

"You should be, you know. If you didn't release the Clow cards, we wouldn't be in this messed in the first placed; and Li would be safe." Meilin added, scowling at Sakura. 

Sakura sighed, "Look. I said I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't do it on purpose. And I'm doing everything I can to capture back all the cards, okay?"   


"So you say." Meilin said plainly. 

Sakura glared at Meilin. She's starting to get annoyed with her endless tirade, "Listen Meilin…" 

"Umm…you guys." Madison interrupted, "Maybe we should focused back on the current problem here." 

Sakura nodded, "Madison is right. This is no time for blaming who did what. We should be thinking on how to get Li back." She glanced at Kero, "Kero? How does the pendant prevent Li and I from sensing Akima in the first place?" 

"Well, Clow Reed made the Clow cards, right?" Kero asked. 

"We know that already." Meilin replied with slight irritation, "Tell us something we don't know, okay?" 

Kero sighed, "Well, it's not really the pendant that prevent Sakura and Li from sensing Akima." 

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "If it's not the pendant, then what is it, Kero?" 

Kero looked at Sakura seriously; "Its the power behind the pendant that's preventing you and Li from sensing her, Sakura." 

Meilin sighed irritably, "And what is that suppose to mean?" 

"What it means is that only those who had the powers to make the Clow cards are immune to Card captors such as Sakura and Li. In short, the power inside the pendant neutralizes the power inside both Sakura and Li that help them sense if a Clow card is around." Kero heaved a deep sighed, "Which means the reason why Akima is immune to Sakura and Li is because she helped created the Clow cards with Clow Reed." 

"SHE DID WHAT?" The three girls asked in unison, a surprised looked etch on their faces. 

"I said Amika and Clow Reed both created the Clow cards." Kero replied. 

Sakura stood up from the bed and paced her room, thinking, "That's why she has the power over the Wind card." She looked up at Kero. 

Kero nodded back at Sakura, "That's right. She can control the Clow cards." 

"Hold on a second here. How do we know what you're telling us are accurate, or just a bunch of made-up stories?" Meilin asked. 

"Made-up stories?" Kero asked defensively, "I'm the Guardian Beast of the Seal, little girl. I know everything that happens pertaining to Clow Reed and the Clow cards. Besides," He crossed his arms around him, "I was there, okay? You were not." 

Meilin scowled at him, "Just because you were there, doesn't mean that your memory is still functioning correctly." She turned away, her nose in the air, "Besides, your brain probably is so compressed by now in that stuffed body of yours." 

Kero growled and charged towards Meilin angrily, "How dare you insult the Guardian Beast of the Clow Seal like that, little girl! For your information, my memory is just as accurate before as it was now." 

Meilin is about to retaliate when Sakura interrupted. 

"Will you two stop it!" Sakura warned frustratedly. "This is no time to fight. We have to find a way to rescue Li, remember?" She turned to Kero, "Kero, do you have some idea where Akima might have taken Li?" 

"Hmm…Let's see…" Kero scratched his chin, thinking, "I think there's only one place she could have taken the Chinese brat; and that is where she first met Clow Reed." 

"Clow Reed's ancestral home." Sakura muttered, looking up at both Meilin and Madison. 

"So, what the heck are we still standing here for? Lets go after them and get Li back." Meilin announced and headed for the bedroom door. 

"Right!" Sakura grabbed Li's sword from the bed and proceeded to follow Meilin and Madison to the door. 

Meilin was about to turned the doorknob when Kero's voice stops her. 

"Wait a minute!" Kero glanced up at three, "Before you guys go charging off over there, I think there's something you all should know first…" 

The three girls all turned around to face him. 

"And what would that be?" Meilin asked almost sarcastically. 

Kero sighed, "No one can enter Clow Reed's ancestral home, unless they have magical powers. That means only Sakura and I can enter there." 

"Why is that, Kero?" Madison asked curiously. 

Kero shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? I didn't built the place." 

"Maybe Clow Reed placed some kind of defensive wards or spells around the placed to protect his magic from escaping to the outside world." Sakura explained, "Like the Clow cards." 

Meilin sighed and glared at the small winged creature in shocked, "So, what do you want me to do while you and Sakura are playing hero, huh? Stay here with her." She pointed to Madison, "No way! I'm going to rescue Li too." 

Kero shooked his head, "Not a chance; and that's precisely what I'm saying, little girl." Kero replied, "You and Madison can't go inside there, so there's really no reason for you both to come along. Only those who possessed magical powers can enter. Which means Sakura and I are the only ones who can go, you got it?" 

Meilin was about to say something else in defense when Sakura interrupted… 

"Then its settled." Sakura turned to both Madison and Meilin; "You guys just stay here. Kero and I will bring Li back no matter what. I promised." Sakura turned around, "Lets go, Kero." 

Kero nodded, "Right!" He followed Sakura towards the door. 

"Oh. I almost forgot." Sakura glanced back at Meilin and Madison, "If my brother arrived home, can you guys tell him I just went to the store or something; and will be back soon…" 

Madison nodded with a smile, "Sure, Sakura. Don't worry about it. We'll think of an excuse." 

Meilin sighed, "Yeah. Don't worry about it, Kinomoto." She scowled at Sakura, "Just stop standing there, and rescue Li already." 

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I will. No matter what." She turned around, opened the door, and left the room, with Kero trailing behind her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**[Chapter 7]**

"Hmm…" Li Syaoran moaned as he slowly opened his amber colored eyes and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes widen and he sported a frowned as he studied the elaborate carvings of dragons and various animals above him, *I don't remember my ceiling looking like that. * 

Akima turned around from the window and walked towards the bed, "Well, you finally awaken, little wolf." Akima smirked at him and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Have a nice nap?"   
Li sat up quickly. As he did, he automatically placed his right hand on the left side of his chest, wincing as he felt a stinging pain radiating from there. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. It worked. The pain slowly diminished. He removed his right hand away from his chest and slowly glanced down at his chest to see what caused the pain. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw a hole on the upper left side of his uniform shirt, a white circular light glowing inside it. "What?" 

"Oh, don't you remember? Akima said as she saw the worried looked etched on his face, "I have to stunned you, so you'll come quietly with me. That's all. It would disappear soon." 

Li scowled up at her as memory came rushing back like a flood, "I thought you're planning to kill me." 

Akima smiled with a glint of mischief on her eyes. She stood up to sit closer to him. She reached out to caress his cheek, but Li turned his face away quickly, preventing her from doing so. Akima smirked and moved her hand away, clenching it, "Not yet, my dearest Li." She sighed, "I have plans for you first." 

Li moved away as far as he can manage, frowning, "Plans? And what plans would that be?" 

Akima gave him a secretive grin, "And why would I tell you that, my little wolf? It spoils all the fun if I do. Anyway," She stood up and started walking towards a circular wall mirror at the far corner of room, "you're going to know about it pretty soon." She raised her hand in front of the mirror, "Show me what I want to see. I command you." Suddenly, the mirror glowed brightly, then the light disappeared, and in its placed an image of Sakura and Kero came into focused. 

*So, they're on their way here. * Akima smirked, *No matter. I'll be ready for them." 

Li couldn't see what's being projected in the mirror because Akima is blocking it from his view. Curious, he stood up slowly, and about to moved closer to get a better looked when Akima turned her head to look at him. 

Li froze where he stood, "Planning on going somewhere, dear Li?" She asked with a grin, "Shame on you." She moved away and showed Li an image of Sakura and Kero in the mirror, "And after your Clow mistress and Kerberus were just about to rescue you." 

Li's eyes widen when he saw Sakura and Kero on the mirror, "Sakura?" He was about to reach out to touch Sakura's image when it quickly vanished. 

Akima moved away, heading for the door, "It's time to greet our uninvited guests." She turned her head around to look at Li, "Coming, dear Li?" 

Li didn't reply back. His eyes focused intently on the mirror where Sakura's image once stood. 

"No? As you wish, then. I'll will fetch you later when the time comes." Akima opened the door and walked out, locking the door behind her to make sure Li doesn't escape. 

Li touch the surface of the mirror, a tear slowly fell down his cheek, "Sakura…" He heaved a deep sighed and wipe the tear away. He turned around and headed straight for the heavy looking double door, trying to open it. "Damn it!" He banged at the door angrily, "She locked it." He turned around to survey the room for any means of escape. "The window." He muttered as he quickly rushed towards the large glass window. He looked outside. It was night. The full moon hanged eerily against the backdrop of the dark, star-less sky. He glanced down below and saw a courtyard with a circular marbled fountain at the center. Its clear, blue waters sparkling in the moonlight. Li sighed in frustration, as he saw no way out through the window. The room he was in must be at least 3 stories high above the ground. There's no way he could climb that, especially in the dark. He wanted to help Sakura, and he won't be able to do that if he's hurt. Li turned away in anger and sat tiredly on the floor, bending his legs, and leaning his chin on his knees as he thought of a way to get out of the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**[Chapter 8]**

"Kero? Do you have a plan on how we're going to defeat Akima?" Sakura asked as she tightens her hold on Li's sword. 

Kero flew beside her. His face in deep thought, "Sorry, Sakura. I'm still drawing a blank here. I don't even have a clue why she took the brat." 

Sakura sighed in irritation, "For the last time, Kero. Li is NOT a brat, okay?" 

"Okay-okay. Don't bite my head off." Kero sighed, "Geezz…I never knew you're so fond of that kid." 

Sakura blushed, "I…I think Li's nice. What's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing." Kero replied plainly, "Well, looks like we're here." He stopped and looked up at the huge entrance gate. Two golden dragons with red stone eyes were elaborately embedded on each side of the gate; moonlight striking the stone, making them gleamed in the darkness like red flames. 

Sakura looked frighteningly at the dragon carvings. She was ready to run the opposite direction the minute she saw it moved. 

Kero eyed her, "Sakura, will you relax. They're just carvings placed there to guard this place. They can't harm you." 

"Yeah. But they still look scary too me." Sakura answered. Her eyes never leaving the two golden dragons carved on the entrance gate, "Hurry up and lets go in, Kero. Before those things decide to moved." 

"Well, that's your job, Sakura." Kero crossed his arms around him; "You have to call on the power of the Clow so we can get in. Tap the gate to awaken the sleeping guardians." 

"The…The sleeping guardians? Are you saying, we have to wake those…" Sakura slowly pointed at the dragon carvings on the gate, "those scary dragons so we can get in?" 

Kero nodded, "Yes. If you except to get inside, Sakura. We have to. They're the ones who would test us whether we are worthy to enter or not. Only those with magical powers can proceed inside. That's why Meilin and Madison can't go with us. The guardians will automatically know that they don't posses any magic and would refuse them entrance inside. 

Sakura sighed, "Okay, Kero. Lets do this then." Sakura placed Li's sword down on the ground by her feet and took out the small, clow key pendant around her neck. She removed it and threw it into the air. It started to float down, stopping in front of her. She started to recite the incantation that would release the power of the Clow. "Oh, key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force ignites. Release!" As soon as she finished reciting the spell, the small key pendant lengthens. Sakura grabbed the wand. She twirled it around several times before hitting the gate with it, "Guardians of the Clow gate! Awaken at my command!" 

The two dragon carvings started to glow brightly for a few seconds before the shimmering light vanished. A white, mist like entity sprouted out from each of the dragon's body and started to move towards them. 

Sakura couldn't move and was completely frozen in fright, "Kero? Now what? They're coming this way." 

"Just relax, Sakura. They're not going to harm us. They're just going to test us to see if we possess any magical powers." Kero answered, eyes glued to the floating light heading in their direction. 

The two floating mists drew closer. Then it circled them three times before each of the light went through Sakura and Kero. 

Sakura slightly gasped as she felt an odd sensation when the light went through her body. The sensation she felt was indescribable, but not entirely unpleasant. "Kero? Are you all right?" 

"Oh, yeah. Piece of cake." Kero smiled, "A cake sounds awfully good right now, you know?" 

Sakura smiled, "I'll give you all the cake you want after all of this is over." She looked up and saw the two floating white lights went back to their original position on the gate. The gate started to open, "I guess it worked." She smiled and bent down to picked up Li's sword from the ground, "Come on, Kero. Lets get Li." 

Sakura and Kero step through the entrance gate. Once they're safely inside, the gate closed behind them. 

Sakura glanced around. She and Kero were in a middle of a garden filled with various flowers, shrubbery's, and trees. Up ahead, something caught Sakura's eye. She frowned and started walking towards it. Kero flying behind her. As she approach, a marbled fountain came into clear view. There's something oddly familiar about it. Then Sakura gasped as she recalled her dream. "This is the place in my dream, Kero. This is where Clow Reed told Akima about his engagement to Shen-jien." 

Kero nodded, "Yeah." He sighed, but didn't say anything else. 

Sakura tightens her hold on Li's sword, "Come on, Kero. Lets get Li and get out of here." 

They were about to go on their way, when a voice floated from behind them. 

"What's the hurry, Clow mistress?" 

Sakura and Kero twirled around to see Akima sitting at the fountain edge, glaring at them both. Her long, red hair glimmered in the moonlight like fire. She stood up and moved closer to them. 

Sakura glared back at her, "Where is Li, Akima?" 

Akima smirked, "He's safe...for now. But if you really want to see him," Her eyes and pendant glowed simultaneously, "here he is…" 

A bright light appeared next to Akima for a few seconds; then it disappeared, leaving Li standing in its wake, a confused looked etch on his face. 

"Li!" Sakura cried out. 

Li glanced at Sakura, "Sakura!" He was about to run towards her, when Akima's hand settled on his shoulder, stopping him. 

"You stay put, little wolf. I'm not done with you yet." Akima glared down at him, "I have plans for you, remember?"   
Sakura exchanged a confuse look with Kero for a second before looking back at Akima, "What plan? What do you want with Li?" 

"The impertinence of youth. Always rushing things." Akima sighed and released Li. 

Li run towards Sakura and Kero. 

"Li?" Sakura embraced Li once he's in reach, "Are you all right?" 

Li wrapped his arms around Sakura, enjoying the feel of her warm embrace, feeling completely safe in her arms. 

After a few heart wrenching moments of holding each other, they separated. 

Li looked deeply at Sakura's emerald colored eyes, "I am now. Thanks, Sakura." 

Sakura nodded, smiling back at him, "I believed this sword," She handed Li back his sword, "is yours." 

Li nodded and took his sword from her with a smile. 

"How very touching." Akima said sarcastically, "You're maybe together now. But only one of you are leaving here alive, I'm afraid." 

Sakura, Li, and Kero looked back at her in confusion. 

Li frowned, "What do you mean by that?" 

Akima smirk at them, "Very well then. Since you're the one who's going to help me realize my plan. I will tell you, my little wolf," Her eyes and her pendant glowed simultaneously once again, "What I want is to be free! Free from my captivity!" She cried out into the night. 

Li look confused, "I don't understand what you're talking about, Akima." 

"I think I know what she wants, Li." Sakura whispered. 

Li glanced down at Sakura, "Huh? What do you mean?" He frowned, "What does she want?" 

"I think she doesn't want to be a Clow card anymore. She wants to be free from it." Sakura answered as she glance at Akima for a second, then looked back at Li. 

Li's amber colored eyes widen in surprise, "Akima's a Clow card??? How is that possible??? You and I didn't sense anything from her." 

Sakura started relating to Li what Kero told her about Akima and Clow Reed's past. 

Li blinked, "So, she's the Love card?" 

Sakura nodded. 

"Then, what are you waiting for Sakura? Capture her!" Li cried out. 

Just then, Akima started laughing, "You can't capture me, you foolish little wolf. I created the Clow cards with Clow Reed. I even created the magic wand that your Clow mistress had on her hands. The magic are useless against me. You'll be wasting you time." 

"We'll see about that, Akima!" Sakura cried out and started to call out a combination of her most powerful cards, "Wind card! Fire card!" She threw both the wind card and the fire card into the air. Then she twirled her wand around, "Release and dispel!" She hit both cards simultaneously, releasing the power of both Clow cards. It attacked Akima. 

Akima placed her right palm up and a ball of swirling bright light appeared, floating just a few inches above her palm, "We've played this game before, Clow mistress." Two thick lights shot out from the ball of light hovering above her palm; hitting both the Clow cards that were going to attacked her. 

Sakura, Li, and Kero watched in dismay as both the wind card and the fire card plummeted to the ground, unmoving. 

Akima smiled menacingly, "Anything else?" 

"I don't know what else we can do to stop her." Sakura said as she glanced at both Li and Kero. 

"Sakura, don't give up. There must be something else we can do." Li said encouragingly. 

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure there is something else we can do, Li. I just can't think of it right now." 

"Are we done with the meeting yet?" Akima asked sarcastically, "I really would like for the little wolf to release me from my captivity. Most preferably in this century, if you know what I mean." 

Sakura frowned at her, "Why Li? Why do you want Li in particular?" 

Akima sighed in irritation, "Because since Clow Reed is the one who imprisoned me in a Clow card, Clow mistress, only a descendant of Clow Reed can release me…permanently." 

"So that's why you kidnapped me." Li blinked in surprised, "I thought your intention is to kill me?" 

Akima nodded, "That too. You see; after you released me from my prison, I have to find someone to take my placed. You, my dear Li, the last of Clow Reed's descendant would do nicely. I would be free to roam anywhere I want without worrying about being captured and put back into the Clow card. While you, however, the one who would take my place, would be trap inside the Clow card forever." 

"If you think we're just going let you do that without a fight, you're sadly mistaken, Akima." Kero exclaimed. 

Akima's eyes glinted evilly, "Oh, please, Kerberus. What else could all of you do to stop me? Hmm? You have try every single moved and you're running out of option. Now," She turn her attention to Li, "shall we begin, little wolf." She raised her hand towards him. 

Li yelped in surprise as his body was pulled suddenly towards Akima's direction. 

"Li!!!" Sakura reach out and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him towards her. "Hang on! I got you!" 

Meanwhile, Kero flew towards Akima, trying to stop her. Akima saw him coming and blasted him away easily. 

"Ahhh!!!!" Kero screamed as he ended up on the ground a few feet behind Sakura and Li. 

Still clinging to Li, Sakura turn her head around to check at Kero's condition "Kero!?!?! Are you all right?" 

Kero grunted in slight pain "I'm fine...Sakura." He heaved a deep sighed, trying to get up, but barely succeeding. Akima's attack have left him a little winded for awhile. "Just fine. Don't let her get Li, Sakura!" 

Akima glared angrily at them "You fools! No one can stop me! You might as well give up and leave now before it's too late!" 

"No way! Li is not going anywhere with you!" Sakura yelled defiantly as she struggled with all her might to pull Li towards her. 

Akima gritted her teeth in irritation "I'm getting pissed off now, Clow mistress! Li is going with me and that's final!!!" Her body started to glow brightly and the invisible string that's pulling Li increased in strength. 

Li moved a few feet towards Akima "Sakura! Help!!" 

Sakura tighten her hold on him "Don't worry, Li! I got you. I won't let you go. I promised." She gasped as Li moved a few feet more towards Akima, dragging her along with him. "Hang on!" 

Kero finally managed to stand up from where he have fallen and flew towards Sakura and Li "Sakura!" 

Sakura grunted as she continue to struggle with the strong, invisible energy that's pulling Li "Kero!?! I can't hang on any longer! Do something!!!" 

Kero shook his head "I can't think of anything right now, Sakura! Just don't let go of Li!" 

"I won't! But it's getting a little difficult to hang on!" Sakura tighten her hold on Li even more, refusing to surrender him. 

Akima started laughing maniacally "He...is...mine!!!!!" 

"Li!!!!!!!!" Sakura's arms started to slipped away from Li's waist "Li!!!!" She outstretch her hand to keep a hold on him. 

Li reach out to grab hold of Sakura's hand, but Akima's hold on him his getting powerful and his hand slip away from her. 

"Sakura!!!" Li was yanked hard towards Akima and landed with a loud thump at her feet. He grunted in pain. 

"Ahhhh!!!!" Sakura and Kero were both thrown backwards. 

Sakura landed hard on the green grass. She groaned in pain as she slowly struggled to get up. After a few painful try, she finally stood up on her feet, slightly waddling. 

Kero floated towards her "Sakura? Are you all right?" 

Sakura nodded slightly "I'm okay, Kero." She glanced up at Akima, anger clouded her usually calm eyes. "Akima!" She screamed "Let Li go! Now!" 

Akima smirked at her "Not a chance, Clow mistress." She glanced at Li who was still sprawled on the ground a foot away from where she stood.. 

Li groaned and struggled to get up, but barely succeeding. 

Akima's eyes started to glow and Li's body levitated above the ground, facing her. 

Li glared back at her, struggling from the invisible hold she has over him. 

Akima grinned at him "Struggling, will get you nowhere, my dear Li. Now," The pendant on her neck glowed eerily, "it's time for my release." 

At those words, Li's hand, where he held his sword, slowly raised as if it's being pulled by an invisible string. His eyes widen. "What?" 

Akima's eyes glinted in evil amusement "Oh, haven't I mention before how you're suppose to release me from my captivity?" 

Li just stared at her, blinking. 

"No I guess not, didn't I? Well, it's fairly easy. Let me show it to you now." Akima's eyes and the necklace around her neck glowed simultaneously. 

Li's sword suddenly ceased from rising any higher, the sharp tip of the blade pointing directly to Akima's heart. 

Akima grinned as she moved forward so that the sharp tip of the sword caress her skin. "Now," She whispered to Li, eyes glowing "release me!" 

Li shook his head slowly, a very confused look etch on his face "You mean?" 

Akima nodded with a smirked "Yes! You have to kill me with the same sword that Clow Reed used to kill me. It's the only way to release me from my prison. Kill me! Now!" She growled in frustration "I command you!" 

Li arch his eyebrow and glared at her "If you want to kill yourself, why won't you do it yourself!?!?!" 

Akima sighed impatiently "You fool! I told you only a descendant of Clow Reed can kill me! And that sword of yours is the only weapon that can be used to free me at last. Now, for the last time, kill me!" 

"Never!" Li cried out defiantly. 

Akima's face was burning with anger "Very well, if you won't kill me in your own accord, then I'll force you to!" The pendant on her neck glowed and arms that look like mists, floated out of the necklace, heading directly towards Li. 

"What the?!?" Li gasped, amber colored eyes widening in surprise when the mists envelop around him and yanked him towards Akima, impaling her without warning. 

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kero were watching the whole scene unfold before their eyes, and a loud gasped floated out from their mouths when they saw what happened. 

Akima smiled "At last!" She started laughing crazily "I'm finally free!" 

A bright light suddenly engulfed both Akima and Li, then it disappeared. An electrical current suddenly passes from Akima to Li via the sword. 

Li screamed. 

"Li!!!" Sakura try to moved closer to help him, but somehow her feet was rooted to the ground, preventing her from going anywhere. She glanced at Kero who's also having the same predicament as she was. She quickly glanced helplessly at Li. The electricity is still passing through both him and Akima via the sword. Akima was laughing hysterically, while Li groaned in pain. "Li!!!" She groaned in irritation as she continues to struggled to free herself. Unfortunately, it's still not working. 

"Sakura!?!" Kero cried out "Try using the power card. It might be strong enough to free us both." 

Sakura nodded and without hesitation threw the power card in the air and started twirling her magic wand "Power card! Release and dispel! Power!" She hit the Clow card, releasing its magic. It surrounded both Sakura and Kero, giving them enough power to free themselves. 

Sakura and Kero struggled again, and this time it work. 

"It work, Kero!" Sakura quickly glanced at Li and Akima. The electricity have stop, but this time a blue light was passing from Li to Akima. 

Akima continued to laugh maniacally "It won't be long now! I will be free at last!" 

Li groaned, trying to fight off the pain coursing through him "Not if I can help it!" He suddenly grab hold of the pendant Akima wore around her neck and yanked it hard, throwing it towards Sakura. "Sakura! Destroy it!" 

Akima's eyes widen in a mixture of shock, surprise, and fear "NO!!!!" 

Sakura raised her magic wand and strike the pendant without any hesitation. The red stone on the pendant cracked, then it shattered into tiny pieces. 

"NO!!!" Akima screamed in panic and threw Li away from her. 

Li groaned in pain as he landed a foot away from Sakura with a loud thud. 

"Li!!" Sakura knelt beside him "Are you all right?" She asked worriedly. Her eyes desperately searching his body for any injuries. 

"I'm fine, Sakura. Watch yourself. She's coming..." Li warned before fainting into unconsciousness. 

"Li!" Sakura sighed, holding Li tightly against her. She heard a growl and look up to see Akima heading towards her, a furious glare etched on her face "You! You will pay for destroying my pendant, little girl!!!" 

Kero flew beside Sakura "Sakura? With the pendant destroyed, you might be able to capture and seal her back into the Clow card." 

Sakura nodded and placed Li gently on the ground. She stood up, glaring defiantly at Akima "You're finished, Akima!" She   
quickly threw the dash card and releases its power. 

Akima growled and charge towards her. Li's sword still protruding on her chest and back "You...are...dead!!!" 

With the power of the dash card flowing within her, Sakura run as fast as she can, heading towards Akima. As soon as she neared her, Sakura threw the jump card and releases it from its confinement in a hurry. Using the jump card's power, she flipped over Akima, landing easily a foot away from her. Quickly, Sakura raised her wand "Love card! Return to your power confined! Love Card!" She strike Akima, hitting Li's sword in the process. The power of the Clow wand charge through the sword and into Akima, driving a screamed from her. 

"NO!!! You can't defeat me...." Akima cried out one last time before the wand finally sealed her into the Clow card forever. 

Li's sword fell on the ground with a loud thump. The Clow card floated straight to Sakura. 

Sakura grab the card and stared down at a picture of Akima. The words _'Love Card'_ etched underneath it. She glanced up at Kero with a sighed of relief "I guess it's finally over." 

"Good work, Sakura." Kero replied seriously, arms crossed around him. 

Sakura look down at Li's form and quickly knelt beside him, gathering his body in her arms. She cradle him tenderly and reach out with her right hand to touch his face in a gentle caress "Oh, Li." She sighed and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, then caressing her cheek against his in a loving gesture "I thought I've lost you." Tears started to slid down her cheeks and on to Li's face "I love you, Li. I love you." She kiss his cheek one more time before glancing up at Kero "Let's get out of here, Kero. Li needs some help." 

Kero nodded in agreement "My thoughts exactly." 

Sakura gently let go of Li and threw the fly card into the air "Fly card! Release and dispel! Fly!" She strike the fly card, releasing the power within. The Clow wand suddenly increased in length and a pair white wings appeared. 

Sakura threw the power card and release it, giving her extra strength to carry Li and placed him on the flying wand. She settled behind him and glance at Kero "All right, Kero! Let's go home." 

Kero nodded and they flew towards the direction of Sakura's house. 

**~To be continued~**


End file.
